


AA

by Shatanrendegebozhenhaochi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatanrendegebozhenhaochi/pseuds/Shatanrendegebozhenhaochi





	AA

折原临也做了一个梦，梦里汗液与精液的味道混乱地交织在一起，还有信息素的味道，除了他自己的柑橘味，还有一股辛辣的薄荷味。这味道真是熟悉到令他作呕，他努力从令人缺氧的喘息中挤出一丝思绪，然而并不容易，快感像堵密不透风的墙把他困在中央，唯有身体内部的撞击是他在地狱一般的混沌中能抓到的唯一真实感。终于，他颤抖着迎来墙的倒坍，墙外照耀进耶和华的圣光，一片圣光中他看到熟悉的金发。这味道是谁呢？啊对了，是小静啊。

那个Alpha，平和岛静雄。

折原临也猛地坐起，睡裤里下身一片黏湿，黑暗与寂静中只有他自己剧烈的喘息声。房间没有开窗，密闭空间里信息素的柑橘气味浓到窒息。

 

“味道好重，”波江走进事务所时忍不住皱了皱眉，同为Alpha，她对自家上司的信息素味道自然也没有什么好感，“你昨晚带了Omega在这里乱搞？”

临也面不改色地在心里骂了句，他已经开着窗户通了一大早的风，也四处喷扫过空气清新剂，大概是习惯了自己的味道，所以自己觉得已经淡到没有味道的时候，另一个Alpha却能敏感地感到排斥吧。

“今天没有什么工作的心情，波江小姐今天可以提前下班哦，那么就从现在开始吧。”

心情已经糟糕到不能工作了，都怪小静。

“刚刚赶过来就听你这样说，即使是放假也很不爽。”

麻烦的女人。

“今天诚二君要和张间小姐一起看电影哦，看完电影后又会做什么不可描述的事情呢？波江小姐确定要坐视不管吗？”

坚信没有什么比弟弟重要的波江“砰”地一声摔门而出。

一提到弟弟倒是变得好懂起来，爱情还真是可怕，舒服地向后倚在宽大的办公椅背上，临也随意地抛接着一枚棋子，心思却完全不在手中的棋子上。

 

自称深爱着全部人类的情报贩子此刻在想什么呢？令人变得冲动又好懂的爱情？落地窗下的街道上行走着的全世界都随处可见的人类？最近与那些黑色或灰色的组织的合作？在新宿与池袋布下的神秘棋局？还是说，他的犬猿之仲，平和岛静雄呢？

糟糕糟糕，这样的话可不能乱说呀。看你一脸疑惑的样子，居然不知道吗？在折原临也面前说起什么有关平和岛静雄的事情，可是会遭到情报屋的反感的，如果还想和这个在全东京的地下世界举足轻重的Alpha合作的话，这一点可要牢牢记住呢。

居然连平和岛静雄也不知道吗？那可是被称为“池袋最强”的Alpha，能够徒手把自动贩卖机扔出去哦。什么，不相信吗，不相信就跟我一起往下看吧，只要跟着折原临也，一定能看到平和岛静雄哦，毕竟是据说折原临也一出池袋站就会被发现的拥有不可思议的直觉的男人呢。

 

良久，折原临也仿佛从梦境中醒来一般伸了一个懒腰，而后精神抖擞地蹦了起来，随手捞起放在一边的外套：“阳光这么好，不如去池袋干掉小静吧。”

哎呀哎呀，如此轻松愉悦的样子，怎么看也不会让人觉得是要去见自己的犬猿之仲啊，临也君。

 

你看，电视里不是经常会播放吗，那种采访节目，问题也是五花八门千奇百怪呢。世上总是不乏喜欢刨根问底的人呀，比如，“池袋最强”平和岛静雄，究竟是怎样的人呢？啊呀，上一个胆敢如此询问折原临也的人可是被整蛊了一通呢，最后也没能从这位情报贩子那里得到什么有效信息。但是，假如，只是假如哦，平和岛静雄会怎样回答“折原临也究竟是怎样的人”这种问题呢？大概也无法得到什么有效的信息吧，无论是“臭跳蚤”还是别的什么，当然，这位暴力傀儡心里究竟是怎么想的，也许没有人会知道。

 

平和岛静雄也不知道自己是怎么想的，也许是折原临也过于擅长蛊惑人心，于是在面对他时自己索性连思考也抛弃了。对方作出的所有自己看得懂或看不懂的行为，一定是有所预谋的，而且必将暗算到自己或殃及身边的人。所以说，有关这只害虫的一切，通通拒绝、否定、消灭，绝对错不了。除了一件事。

 

抱着这样的信念，平和岛静雄追逐着折原临也直到将对方逼至暗巷的角落，然而对方仍只是笑着，仿佛没有看到他如同狮子看着按在爪子下的猎物考虑着从何处咬下第一口的审视的目光。折原临也笑着，笑着，然后他抬手捧住静雄的脸，轻声说：

“要做吗？”

如同开启了什么神奇的开关，上一秒平和岛静雄眼中的折原临也，邪恶、虚伪、令人作呕，此刻全部反转，魅惑、性感、引人犯罪。唯一不变的大概只有那柑橘一般的信息素气味，只是往日臭跳蚤的指示标如今化为无孔不入的塞壬歌声。

平和岛静雄不是奥德修斯，身边也没有用蜡封住耳朵的水手，更何况这个故事里没有什么嶙峋的礁石，只有临也，临也的嘴唇就在他面前，临也的嘴唇对他说，要做吗。

平和岛静雄吻了上去。除了一件事，他无法拒绝。

 

根本不知道一路上是怎么在众人面前勉力维持着两人之间的厮杀的，关上静雄家大门的一刹两个人都扔掉了手里的东西开始接吻，不，只是互相啃咬彼此的嘴唇，一直到大脑开始缺氧，嘴角漏下的唾液滴落在被急切的手卷上的衣物下露出的赤裸腰腹。

 

平和岛静雄眼中的折原临也，究竟是什么样子呢？以及对于埋头于同样身为Alpha的宿敌的颈窝嗅闻着对方的信息素却兴奋起来的自己究竟是怎样想的呢？  
我们不得而知。

 

不记得是第几次把折原临也带回家并在关门后将对方按在门上接吻，甚至不用去看身体就会自然地将所有器官放到该去的地方。

有时过于习惯也会导致尴尬，某次易感期捱到受不住的时候叫了从事特殊职业的Beta——“可爱服从如omega，不用担心意外标记的安全性伴侣，让易感期成为享受”宣传广告页如是宣传——然而现在对对方已经丝毫没有任何除身高比临也矮之外的印象。

虽然是第一次叫这种服务，但易感期的急躁抵消了紧张，对方明显已经习惯了像他这样猴急地直接把人拉进门抵在门板上亲吻的Alpha，于是这名如宣传页上的说明一般身材娇小的Beta抬起头准备迎合顾客的亲热，下一秒却被亲吻了鼻尖。

感觉到印在嘴唇上的触感不对时平和岛静雄的内心是崩溃的，居然犯这种连初哥都不会发生的错误，他差点尴尬到萎，不敢睁开眼睛去看对方的表情，自暴自弃地又在那里舔了一下。

好在对方明显以为这是他什么特别的情趣，甚至因为被温情对待而明显地兴奋起来，连带着之后在床上也十分地卖力。

临走时那个Beta留了自己的花名和真名，并恋恋不舍地请求静雄下一次请继续指定自己来服务，但那张纸条上的电话平和岛静雄再也没有打过。

如今他想起那应该是十分疯狂的几天，绞尽脑汁也只能想起吻在对方鼻尖时的尴尬，即使是送走那人后站在凌乱的卧室里的静雄也无法回想起更多了，就像一个梦，醒后片甲无存，仅剩只言片语。

之后就变得自暴自弃了，易感期想做就去新宿找折原临也，有时候对方正好也在易感期，顺理成章地滚床单滚到昏天黑地。然而易感期不是那么好撞的，也不可能每次都有这样的好运气，于是诸如拿皮带捆住双手的动作越发熟练，虽然使用对象后面的数字始终是1。

 

被放到床上时折原临也感觉自己的呼吸和心跳的频率明显加快了，他的易感期到了，身体焦躁不安地渴望着抚摸亲吻快感和高潮。能给予他这一切的人正撑在他的上方，眼神在他已经燥热泛红的皮肤上逡巡着，像一只野兽犹豫着在哪里下第一口。他的心里突然涌上一阵不甘和难过，为他接下来几天中将被迫抛弃的Alpha身份，也为他自己。

无论是谁都总有年少轻狂的时候，何况那时的折原临也稚嫩也挡不住的聪明好看，扔在同龄一堆Alpha毛头小子里也是鹤立鸡群的。

凭着这样的外貌和其他条件，况且出于观察人类的想法不愿将自己拘束于某一类人，那时的临也和很多人做过，年幼的成熟的男的女的AlphaBetaOmega都有。

觉得不好的就419，觉得好的就当一阵炮友，倒是没有跟谁确定过什么关系，不管是身体上的还是名义上的，也算是平等地爱着所有人。

从学校毕业后当了情报贩子，和几大势力勾心斗角，一开始也有过吃力的时候，那时不敢相信身边的任何人，更不敢领人去宾馆或回家，生怕泄露一点机密，渐渐地原本随时待命品种丰富的419对象居然只剩下了草履虫平和岛静雄。

折原临也发觉这件事后也没什么过多的想法，只是下一次易感期没有去池袋而是打了电话给一个熟识的老鸨，彼时他已经在黑道建立起了足够的威信，自己的情报网也已经建立完全，可以保证爬上床的是一个背景干净的Omega。

他的信息素很甜，如今折原临也只记得起这个，对于一个没有任何用途也没有打算与对方发展关系的人来说，他能记得这些已经是极大的仁慈。

本来一切都是正确的、顺利的、平稳发展的，但他总觉得仿佛有哪里不正确，如同旋律中突然弹错的一个音符，无法将之归类为噪音，却令人如鲠在喉。

最后他只让那个Omega帮他口出来了一次就随便将对方打发走了。

他关起房门独自度过了一个对于没有伴侣的Alpha来说会难受如酷刑的易感期，期间没有与任何人联系过，连邮件都没有发出一条，情报贩子已被秘密处死的谣言一直传播到他的易感期结束。

没人知道他在那几天发生了什么。但他明显是想明白了点什么，自此每到易感期就去纠缠平和岛静雄，该亲就亲，该叫就叫，绝不忸怩。

 

这一次也是一样，折原临也难耐地抱住埋在自己胸前啃噬得津津有味的静雄的脑袋，用大腿内侧夹紧对方的腰而后来回磨蹭以催促对方扩张得太慢的手指时，他的脸上只有对快感的渴求，以及诚实的欲望。

 

“不能再这样下去了。”平和岛静雄想道。

易感期不是和Omega或Beta一起度过，而是和Alpha——而且是对彼此深恶痛绝的Alpha——这样半点用处也没有，既不能得到爱情或家庭，也不会有伴侣和后代。

幽和琉璃确定关系后，父母开始逐渐对自己旁敲侧击，即使不是今年，也一定会在未来的某一天牵上某位Beta或Omega的手。就算不奢望能娶到一位契合的Omega，父母也绝不想看到他带一个Alpha回家，他从小到大给家里惹了太多麻烦，没有资格在这么重要的事情上任性。

况且折原临也身边从来不缺Beta和Omega追求者，他见过那些Beta如何对临也言听计从，那些Omega如何舍弃了他们的矜持只为跟在临也身后。如果临也想找任何一个人结为伴侣，几乎都只是招招手的事情。

这样的日子不知道还能持续几年了，无论是他，还是临也，从这个无聊又扭曲的关系中解脱出来开始正常的家庭生活都只是时间问题。他只期望到那时首先结束的是他而非折原临也，他不想连这种事都被临也甩在身后，尽管这种比较看起来就像小学生一样幼稚。

 

“不能再这样下去了。”折原临也想道。

每次易感期过后都要带着一身另一个Alpha的味道从池袋回到新宿，活像要昭告天下他已经被标记了似的——幸好Alpha之间无法互相标记，即使是咬腺体或内射也会逐渐被代谢掉，否则——新宿的情报贩子被他的犬猿之仲标记了？简直像个笑话。

就算Alpha之间真的可以被标记，发生在他们之间的也不会是什么出于爱或任何一个美好意味的标记，那只会是失败者的烙印。假如可以，他也会想方设法地标记平和岛静雄，甚至令他怀孕，一次又一次，直至失去身为Alpha、身为人类的一切骄傲，一辈子都带着折原临也给予他的耻辱的印记。

尽管事实是每一次被大量精液灌满肠道直至小腹突起如怀孕一般的是他自己。

那又有什么关系。既然不会被标记和怀孕，折原临也不会愚蠢到与平和岛静雄为了谁上谁下而在床上冒着生命危险硬碰硬。

 

尽管这会令他很疼，非常疼。

 

就算做过充分的润滑，Alpha的身体也不是天生用于进入的，况且急切的两人也没有多少耐心做充分的前戏。所以静雄艰难地开拓时临也感到一阵从正中撕裂身体的剧痛，没有快感，连一点快感的错觉也没有，因为易感期而兴奋勃起的阴茎也因此而萎了下去。

他可以呻吟着请求静雄再上一些润滑，也可以停下自己解决一下前戏问题，他哪个都没有选。他一口咬上静雄赤裸的肩膀，直到嘴里尝到了血腥味。

 

“喂，你！”静雄这边也不好受，过于紧窒的肠道挤压着他，他能感受到对方身体对于强行进入的异物的拒绝。

一点也不一样，他无端地想起之前看过的小电影里颤抖着从身体里淌出体液的发情期Omega，很轻松就可以进入，Alpha甚至不用做太多的前戏，很快对方就会开始渴求他。在他艰难而强硬地顶开重重的皱襞逐渐深入时，耳边只有对方压抑的抽气声。

他顶到了最里面，有那么一会儿他想就这样一直停在里面，身体的本能想让他在另一个人体内抽插高潮射精，平和岛静雄却想多停留一会儿，也许是为了延长快感的时间，毕竟这场性爱唯一的作用就是带来快感了。

他停在那里，眼前一会儿是父母期盼的神情，一会儿是电视里反对一切非法同性恋宣言，一会儿是彩虹色宣传单。

 

这时候临也已经适应了疼痛感，他抬起头，露出嘲讽一般的笑容：“继续啊，怪物。”

 

回忆被打断，这里没有什么诱人又可口的Omega，只有他的犬猿之仲，另一个Alpha，只有折原临也，静雄没有说话，他抱紧了对方，下体再一次感到痛苦的挤压，既然对方也在硬撑，那么他也坚决不会叫停这场同时针对着双方的折磨。

这不是一场甜美的性爱，甚至不能称之为做爱，只是双方换了一种争斗的方式。

 

终于能够自如进出的时候，静雄听到临也如释重负一般长出了一口气，吹得他脖子上痒痒的，他报复性地轻咬了一下对方的耳垂，而后开始朝着早已烂熟于心的敏感点顶去。

临也像一只离了水的鱼一般在他怀里猛地挺了一下，差点跳起来，被他按住后就在密集的顶弄中丢了盔卸了甲，像只奶猫一样趴在他怀里随着他的进出高高低低地呻吟着。

身为犬猿之仲，平和岛静雄和折原临也之间几乎没有什么秘密，他们见过彼此最狼狈和最难看的时候，可以说，他们完全不吝将自己最讨人厌的一面展现于对方面前。

于是这样难得的坦率又可爱，仿佛卸下所有防备的样子变得难得一见，不论是此时平和岛静雄眼中的折原临也，还是折原临也眼中的平和岛静雄。他们两个人克服了犬猿之仲对于彼此的仇恨与Alpha之间本能的厌恶做出这等有悖世俗人伦的事来，也许只是为了这惊鸿一瞥。  
除了他们两人，没有人知道。

 

没有任何安抚或爱语，一切的行为只要遵从本能就好，一直以来都是这样约定俗成着的。

然而临也在他怀里因为承受了太多的快感而无法自控地颤抖着，双手无意识地在他背后乱抓乱挠时，平和岛静雄发现自己在轻柔地抚摸着对方的脊背。

这样的行为不知道存在了多久，也许这只是身体的一次心血来潮，一次难得的仁慈，也许从第一次做爱起身体就未经请示自行养成了这样的习惯。

但当静雄发现了这个事实时，有什么曾经根深蒂固的东西改变了。如同大势已去，那些声音发出无情的讥笑，你认真了，你动心了，你爱上了你的犬猿之仲，你爱的人恨着你，你和他在一起了才是对他最大的打击，你就是个恶心的同性恋，你不可能得到幸福了。

你不可能得到幸福了。

他没有理会那些声音，只是默默加大了摆腰的力度，直到临也开始慌乱地求饶。他抱紧了临也，他觉得临也真是幸福，临也没有动心，临也从来没有听到过这种声音，临也不知道他的心里在怎样凌迟自己。

所以他怎么能让临也一个人毫不知晓地幸福下去呢？

心里有一种可怕的欲望迅速地生长。

如果可以把他永久地留在自己身边。

如果可以在他身上留下痕迹。

如果可以标记他。

恶魔在他耳边一遍遍唱着撒旦的赞歌，他闭上眼睛，任凭欲望将自己拖向地狱的中央。一切都没有关系了，对方是Alpha也好，是他的犬猿之仲也好，他只要临也，只要折原临也，哪怕折断对方的翅膀。

 

海啸一般的快感中临也感到了对方身体的变化，他猛地清醒，挣扎着想要离开对方的身体，然而长时间缠斗后的身体已经剩不下多少与这个将他紧紧禁锢在怀中的怪物相抗衡的力量，况且当他察觉到变化的时候，一切都已不可挽回。

静雄的结牢牢地卡住了他，他可能骂了一句脏话，也可能发出了一声哭喊。

然后，他感到后颈的腺体上一阵尖锐的疼，有什么不属于他的东西加入了进来，态度强硬，不可阻挡。这刺激如此强烈，临也差点忽略了静雄内射在肠道里引发的又一阵身体痉挛。

他听见自己变了调的声音：“……杀了你，一定要杀了你！”

 

平和岛静雄没有生气，甚至生出一丝幸福的感觉，他舔着临也腺体上被自己咬开的地方，声音含混不清：“嗯，杀死我吧。”

杀死我吧，在我被其他什么人什么事什么意外杀死前，在我被时间杀死前，在我被世界杀死前，杀死我吧。

————END————


End file.
